This invention relates in general to glider type exercise equipment, such as the equipment described and claimed in the inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,795,268, 5,857,940, D390,628 and D403,033, and in particular to a novel suspension system for such equipment. The patented exercise gliders feature very low impact in a device that simulates a full range of natural striding motion, including aggressive striding, for achieving both upper and lower body workouts.
With the patented exercise devices, a full range of striding motion is very closely simulated while impact on the user's body is practically eliminated. Significantly, the aerobic effect experienced is readily controllable by merely accelerating the striding action and lengthening the stride, precisely as can be done when aggressively striding over a stationary surface. However, unlike striding, with the inventive device a user can lean backward and forward to transfer significant weight to his arms, chest and back without loss of balance or control. This not only increases the aerobic effort and enables an upper body workout, but also varies the muscle groups that are being exercised.
The spring suspension system of the present invention incorporates a shock absorbing arrangement that adds a slight cushion effect to the rear of each foot platform for enhancing the gliding action. Essentially, springs permit the heel ends of the foot platforms to move up and down (within defined limits) to resiliently modify the radial paths traversed by the foot platforms. The effect is to further reduce the stress on both the user's body and the exercise machine structure. The novel suspension system is achieved with a simple, low cost, shock absorbing arrangement that may be readily added to the patented gliders.